


Favor of Hircine

by CuddleyCat1



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bloodlust, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Scratching, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyCat1/pseuds/CuddleyCat1
Summary: The wind gusted upon her face as she flew through the forest. Her heart raced in her chest. Adrenaline pumped like ice through her veins. Blood from her enemies and her own coated her body. The twin moons Masser and Secunda were at the peak in the sky over the landscape of Skyrim. She loved the thrill of the chase. Hunt or be hunted. That is the method used in order to gain the favor of Hircine.





	1. Hunt or be Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! I apologize that I haven't posted any new fanfics on here in a long time. I've been very busy lately and I haven't had time to write. I've been wanting to write a fanfic with Hircine for a LONG time. He's one of my absolute favorites, but it's been difficult writing one with him. I kept the main character's race and appearance vague. She could either be a human or some kind of elf. Use your imagination!

         The wind gusted upon her face as she flew through the forest. Her heart raced in her chest. Adrenaline pumped like ice through her veins. Blood from her enemies and her own coated her body. The twin moons Masser and Secunda were at the peak in the sky over the landscape of Skyrim. She loved the thrill of the chase. Hunt or be hunted. That is the method used in order to gain the favor of Hircine.  
         Jónína crouched behind a large tree to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, reflecting back on her memories of training with the longbow. Her father beside her, teaching her how to aim. A tree branch snapped in the distance. Her body froze. She stood up straight, ready to draw the bow. More branches snapped. She could hear the heartbeat of her attacker. She could smell the sweet, enticing scent of fear and adrenaline. She drew back the bow, held her breath, and released the arrow.  
         A scream came from the forest. She had shot him. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, keeping her eyes on the forest. Slowly, a man came out, wielding a bow and arrow. He was wounded. She could almost taste the tang of blood in the air. She was face to face with her attacker. A low growl emitted from her chest.  
         “Surrender yourself. We know what you are, no need to hide it. We are here to terminate the foul beasts of this land. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice.” As the man spoke, other hunters of the Silver Hand began to surround her. There were too much for her to take on by herself.  
        Jónína laughed, “I’d rather die than surrender to any of you monsters.” She clenched her jaw.  
         “So be it.” The members of the Silver Hand stepped closer and began to draw their silver weapons.  
         “Before you attempt to kill me, ask yourselves this...How fast can you run?”  
         The men stopped moving forward. Jónína stood rigid in the moonlight. They stared at her in horror as her eyes began to change to an animalistic, golden glow.  
         Jónína hunched over, clutching her chest. Pain rushed through her bloodstream creating intense agony. The overwhelming bloodlust grew stronger. Her bones shifted throughout her body as her clothes tore off of her. Her hands outstretched into long deadly claws. Fangs sprouted in her mouth. Her face contorted into the extended muzzle of a wolf. Dark patches of fur covered her body as her screams turned into a howl. She leaped forward, slaughtering every single Silver Hand and feasted on their bodies. They barely had time to run away or even scream. It all happened so fast and so sudden.


	2. His Consort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the final chapter. I tried to put it up sooner, but I had too much to do. I have been very busy regarding the holidays and I have been doing a lot of Christmas shopping lately. Yes, I have a life outside of this haha XD. Happy Holidays!

Jónína walked through the dark forest, stripped from her clothing. The moonlight spilled over her hair and bare skin. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Fog started to roll in gently in the crisp night, although the fog wasn’t much of a bother considering her keen eyesight.  
         As she walked slowly through the night, she thought about the death of her friends. She could still hear their screams as they were slaughtered and burned alive mercilessly by the Silver Hand. She could still picture their heads on a stake. For the first time in a long time, she felt an emptiness. She was a shell of her former self, the strong and carefree person she used to be. It felt like everything has been torn out from underneath her. She lost everyone she cared for. The people who brought her in and treated her like family after the death of her father. Gone. Her life had no more meaning.  
         The night started to get colder and snow began to fall. Where would she go? She had no clothes, no gold, and nobody to help her. She didn’t care anymore. She would rather die than go on and live life, knowing her only friends were killed. She should’ve just let the Silver Hand kill her, even if it meant damaging her pride. She felt numb and weak. Her legs started to give out as she dropped to her knees. Looking up into the sky, she pleaded to the all of the gods. “Why am I still alive when all of them are dead? This isn’t fair. Please, tell me why I am still here. Is anyone even listening? Does anyone even care?” Her faith in everything was shattered. The aurora began to dance in the sky merging in a colorful fusion of bright green and magenta. She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, not caring about the possibility of freezing to death.  
         “Jónína” A sultry voice purred in her head. Whispers of an unfamiliar language also buzzed in her mind and seemed to have cascaded across her skin like a static force, making her shiver even more. It sounded ancient. It sounded...Daedric. She felt a strong presence of something incomprehensibe and incredibly powerful around her.  
         Jónína slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. She let out a startled gasp. In that moment, her heart seemed to have stopped. Standing before her was none other than the Daedric Prince of the Hunt himself. It was unmistakable.  
         The dark shadows of the trees coalesce at his back, twisting and forming into ominous shapes and images. Large, graceful antlers of a stag adorned his head. Daedric charms and ornaments decorated the elegant curves of his antlers. Wavy, raven hair draped his shoulders. Dark unfamiliar symbols tattooed across his chest and around his arms. His facial features were sharp and pointed, almost elf-like, yet he looked more human. He wore only a fur loincloth made from the pelt of a wolf. He was tall and lean, appearing to be very agile, with toned muscles. His tan, olive skin color gleamed with the moonlight and the mist around them. In his right hand, he wielded a large, deadly spear. He was a striking and intimidating form to behold. Beautiful and terrifying. Gentle and dangerous.  
         Jónína bowed her head out of respect and fear. Hircine curled a long, slender finger under her chin and lifted her head up gently. His clawed thumb caressed her cheek. His glowing eyes bore into her own as his towering form looked down at her, making her feel incredibly powerless.        
         “Are you...Hircine?” She couldn’t think of anything to say. She could hardly even breathe. She felt as if she was hypnotized by staring into his magnificence in front of her.  
         Hircine smiled, what a stunning sight before her as he spoke with great authority, “Yes, child. I am the Spirit of the Hunt, the Father of Manbeasts, just a glimpse of the glorious stalker that your kind calls Hircine.” He spoke in a low, menacing voice. Chills erupted across Jónína’s skin.  
         “My Lord, why have you chosen to appear before me? I am more than grateful that you have, but why? I don’t understand.” Her teeth chattered from the cold. Falling flakes of snow started to cover her hair. Her breath came in clouds of vapor.  
         Hircine kneeled before her, setting his spear on the ground beside him. Jónína was struck with an indescribable, overwhelming feeling by being so close to the alpha. His eyes roamed her small, naked form. It was those eyes that really got to her. Those phosphorescent, animalistic orbs contained the wild ferocity of a hunter, and also the unusual sense of dread just from staring directly into the eyes of an immensely powerful Daedra. They were otherworldy. Her body began to feel warm and her pulse quickened.  
         “Tell me this, little one. Where is that strong sense of pride that I admire about you with great fondness? Why do you allow yourself to wallow in self-hatred? Feeling this way will get you nowhere. You know better than that.” His voice softened with concern.  
         Jónína looked down at her hands in uneasiness, trying to find the right words to say. “I-I let all of my friends die. I let my father die. Everyone that was ever close to me, everyone that I loved died because of me. I should’ve let those bastards kill me when they had the chance. I should have never fought back!” A few tears escaped. Wonderful. Now she’s crying like a coward in front of a Daedric Prince. This must be an utterly pitiful sight.  
         A crooked smirk appeared on Hircine’s lips as he wiped the falling tears from her face. “Stop crying. You have no reason to feel guilty. Nobody died because of you. It was their fate. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. Your loved ones will now reside in my realm, hunting forever in my name. Do not weep for them. Avenge them.”  
         She gazed into his glowing eyes, trying desperately to conceal the growing terror of staring directly into the eyes of a Daedra. “How can I fight when I can’t even find the strength within myself anymore? Please my Lord, give me the strength to fight.” Her voice shook with fear and sadness.  
         Hircine laughed. The sinister sound echoed in the dark forest. Her breath shuddered.  
         “You have more power within yourself than you think you have. Do not depend on me to give it to you. Realize that you are no mere mortal. You have my beast blood. You have the power to send men on their knees, begging for mercy. I have been watching you. I watched as you raced across the plains of Skyrim as my hound, tearing the throats out of men. I have smiled upon you.”  
         Jónína faced the ground, avoiding his gaze. “That was in the past. I have killed enough people that shouldn’t have been killed. The Silver Hand wouldn’t have hunted me down and slaughtered my friends if I hadn’t killed so many innocents. My friends kept me secluded because of that. How can you smile upon my horrible mistakes?”  
         A wicked grin appeared on his face. “What you call making mistakes, I call intensifying. You can either run and cower from them, or learn from them and grow stronger. Don’t apologize for your wrongdoings. Your past may have been corrupted, yet you’re still alive, aren’t you? Your strength comes through in certain moments. You slaughtered the Silver Hand when they killed the ones dear to you. You can’t deny your hidden power. I see it in you. Therefore,” He gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “You have earned my favor.”  
         Hircine ran his fingers through her hair then tightened his grip, tilting her head to the side. Jónína shivered as he slowly licked her neck up to her cheek.  
         Her voice came out barely above a whisper “H-Hircine, please-”  
         “Ssssh, don’t fight it Jónína. I feel your heat right this very moment. I can smell your arousal. I see the lust in your eyes.” He kissed her collarbone, then sank his teeth into her neck, placing his mark on her.  
         Jónína let out a whimper as he bit her. She gripped his arms tightly. “I...I can’t…”  
        “Yes you can. Just let go. I will catch you if you fall.” His voice softened, continuing to bite and kiss her neck.  
          He then stopped, only to stare intently into her eyes. This stare alone let her know that she was his. "Do you trust me?" He asked her with genuine concern. His fingertips lightly brushed up her arm. Her skin was so sensitive, that his light touch was enough to make her breathing quicken.  
"Yes." Although she could only manage to speak one small word, she trusted him with her life.  
He pushed her hair back and placed his hand against the side of her face, continuing to hold his intense eye contact. He leaned closer to her face, their lips inches away. “You’re mine.” He whispered possessively, so close to her that it made her stop breathing, then finally kissed her softly and sensually. His tongue slowly explored her mouth.  
         Her mind was spinning. Time seemed to have slowed down. She felt a warm, tingly sensation throughout her body all the way to her fingertips. She had never been kissed before, and this was truly an experience that she didn’t want to ever end.  
         Hircine bit her lower lip, kindling a spark within her. Her moan broke the kiss. He slowly pulled away, lingering so that his lips barely grazed hers. He let out a breath just loud enough for her to hear. She moaned as she felt his hot breath against her slightly parted mouth.  
         “Are you ready?” He asked her, his thumb caressing her cheek. Speechless, she could only nod her head. He knew exactly how she was feeling, picking up on the sensations she experienced throughout her physical being, and he knew she was ready. He smiled sincerely before placing a small kiss on her forehead and gently laid her down on her back, trying to be as careful as possible with a mortal.  
         As he hovered over her body closely, he couldn't help but marvel at her scent. A sweet mixture of arousal, adrenaline, and fear. It was intoxicating to him. He began to lick and kiss her body, also leaving a few possessive bite marks in various places. His claws traced along her skin gently but slightly painfully. He went lower and lower down her body. She started trembling. She became crazed with need, softly moaning against her will. She uncontrollably parted her legs.  
         Hircine kissed along her inner thighs, never quite touching her where she wanted him most. She could feel his warm breath as he moved over to the other thigh, continuing to kiss and bite her. Her clitoris throbbed with aching desire. She grabbed onto his antlers, whimpering and moaning as her face grimaced with pain. Her inner wolf howled for release.  
         Jónína inhaled sharply as she felt the tip of his tongue ever-so-lightly stroke her clitoris once before he moved back up to place a few small kisses on her pelvis. She groaned in agony. She needed him.  
         After a few long, torturous seconds, Hircine finally pressed his tongue to her aching clitoris. She nearly screamed at the sudden contact. He slowly continued to flick his tongue back and forth, driving her insane at the slow movement. She writhed and lifted her hips to increase the speed and pressure. Her body shook and he felt her clitoris quiver and throb against his tongue as a clitoral orgasm hit her. He looked up at her momentarily and grinned in satisfaction, eyes shining menacingly in the dark, before taking the time to trace both sides of her labia, softly and slowly. It sent a chill down her spine.  
         She moaned and arched her back gracefully as he pushed his tongue inside her, exploring and tasting his prey. A dark smile tugged at his lips from hearing her gasp. Oh, the feeling was incredible. It was more pleasurable than she had imagined it to be. Her hands clutched tighter onto his antlers. A growl emitted from him, delighting in her taste. He pushed further and faster into her, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. Her heart pounded in her chest. The world around her began to blur. A fire ignited in her that she had never felt before. He felt her contracting walls clamp around his tongue. Her muscles spasmed and her entire body convulsed as she found the release that she so desperately needed. He gave her one last kiss between her legs before placing himself between them.  
       “The taste of you is delicious.” He whispered huskily and licked his lips, making her shiver with excitement. She fought for breath as he pushed himself closer to her body, feeling his tip right at her entrance. Immediate fear suddenly washed over her. He sensed it. Hircine held her tightly in his grip and softly nuzzled against her neck. The simple, seemingly loving gesture assured her that she would be okay.  
         Finally, Hircine very slowly entered her, pushing passed her untouched membrane. Jónína cried out in shock and slight pain while clawing his back and struggling against him. He held himself there for a few minutes, letting her take a few deep breaths while acclimating to the feeling of him inside her.  
         Hircine felt her body relax. He began to thrust into her. Soft and slowly at first while eventually increasing his speed. She rolled her head back into the snow-covered ground and moaned in complete bliss. The scent of sex filled the air around them. They both smelled it.  
         He continuously changed the pace. Mostly staying slow and gentle, then he would unexpectedly push further into her deeply and roughly, bewildering her and causing her mind to spin in a daze. She completely lost herself entirely in the sensations of him.  
         Hircine thrusted into her with more passion and intensity. Jónína mewled as she felt his knot begin to swell inside her, meaning that he was close to his peak. A fiery sensation began to rise within her and her chest tightened. Just when she thought she couldn’t take another second, she tipped slowly over the edge of infinite pleasure, moaning and gasping for air, falling, as she forgets everything, not even knowing her own name or where she is. The feeling left her breathless.  
         Right when she thought the sensations faded, she felt him reach his own climax. He let out an inhuman sound before sinking his canine teeth into her bare shoulder, all while clawing at her back and leaving trails of blood. The taste of her vital fluid exhilarated him. He would gladly devour her if he wanted to. His growing knot, already large in size, completely locked them together as he held still. She screamed in pain and struggled to break free.  
         “Stop moving!” He ordered her. She immediately stopped, but the fear didn’t. A few tears escaped her unwillingly.  
         “Just relax, Jónína. Be still.” He calmly said to her, placing a hand on the side of her face. His trustworthiness and the authority he had over her made her yield to his will.  
         She began to calm herself, closing her eyes and focusing on the pleasurable sensations. She could feel every pulsation of his phallus as he pumped his seed into her. He held her tightly and close to his warm body. The overwhelming feeling of being incredibly close to her alpha became more intense than before. She could feel what he was feeling as could he feel what she was feeling, forming an unbreakable bond between not only an alpha and his mate, but a Daedric Prince and a mortal. It was so intimate. She wished this exhilarating moment would never stop.  
         From what felt like an eternity, his knot finally deflated. A few amounts of semen leaked out of her as he slowly pulled out. He brushed his fingertips along her side and gently moved her face to look at him in an adoring manner. Gods above, he was beautiful. Yes he was frightening in the eyes of mortals, yet he still had such an ethereal beauty. She would never get over that.  
         “You belong to me. Do you understand?” His voice was low and his tone was dominant.  
         She was in fact his. He had claimed her. He had marked his territory. Really, how could she forget that?  
         She stared back into his eyes, fighting the petrifying terror, "I understand." Her voice was already shaky from the orgasm and now her voice also shook in fear. He brought her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead, calming her nerves. Jónína relaxed and looked up, noticing the aurora dancing in the sky and the snow-clad trees, just now realizing how scenic the night really was.  
         Hircine picked up his spear and stood up. He reached his hand down to help her stand. Her legs were a little shaky at first and she almost stumbled over, but he caught her before she did.  
         His hands wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady. "Hunt with me, Jónína. Show me your true strength.” It was more of a demand rather than an option. He sensed the excitement rising within her.  
         “I’d be honored to, my Lord.”  
         Hircine stepped back and smiled as he watched Jónína transform into the beast that he always admired. Together they raced through the dark forest. For the first time in a long time, Jónína felt pure joy. The thrill and the adrenaline of the Hunt brought her the euphoria that she thought she would never feel again. For the first time in a long time, she felt alive. She longed for the time that she will reside in the Hunting Grounds, ferociously hunting alongside Hircine forever.  



End file.
